Discharge devices for media, especially for liquid media, have been known for some time for both pharmaceutical and cosmetic purposes. The discharge devices are generally conceived so that they are provided directly with a reservoir for the medium, from which the medium is then discharged when the actuation handle is displaced manually, for instance pressed downwards.
It is further known to provide a blocking device for discharge devices which only enables actuation in a released operating mode, whilst in a blocked operating mode no discharge is possible.